The present invention relates to systems, methods, and computer program products for bias of physical controllers in a system. As used herein, the term “mechanical systems” includes industrial or factory machines and vehicles, such as, for example, automobiles, trains, boats, airplanes, drones, etc. The physical controllers can include, for example, wheels, levers, pedals, joysticks, etc. Physical controllers control the movements of the mechanical systems. For example, levers can control the robotic arm of a factory machine. In another example, the wheel of a boat controls the rudder and therefore the steering of the vessel.